1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an auxiliary toilet stool seat for infants.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there have been known simplified bedpan-like defecation/urination stools for infants which can be carried from room to room. These bedpan-like defecation/urination stools are intended to be used to make infants practice the use of a toilet stool so as to make them give up the use of diapers as early as possible or for use by infants who cannot use an adult toilet stool yet.
On the other hands, while making infants use the simplified bedpan-like defecation/urination stools, parents train them to gradually get used to an adult toilet stool as they grow.
When an infant uses an adult toilet stool which is regarded as a western-style toilet tool, there may occur a case where since a seat is too big for him or her, the infant cannot be seated properly on the seat. As this occurs, an infant auxiliary toilet stool seat, which is small, is mounted on the seat of the adult toilet stool so that the infant can use it properly via the auxiliary toilet stool seat so mounted.
In this way, at certain growing stages of an infant, the simplified infant bedpan-like defecation/urination stool and the infant auxiliary toilet stool seat that is mounted on the western-style adult toilet stool so as to allow the infant to use the adult toilet stool properly have had to be used.
For example, the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-66495 discloses an auxiliary toilet stool seat which is an “infant toilet stool” and a simplified infant toilet stool which is a combination of the auxiliary toilet stool seat and a toilet stool bowl. Specifically, in the toilet stool seat disclosed in the invention, since a handle portion, which is attached to the toilet stool so as to be gripped by an infant, constitutes an obstacle when he or she attempts to be mounted on and dismounted from the seat, the handle portion is detachably attached to the seat.
In addition, in recent years, since there are provided western-style toilet stools of various shapes (U-like and O-like shapes), with the conventional auxiliary toilet stool seats, when the auxiliary toilet stool seat is mounted on the western-style toilet stool, there may occur a case where the immobile fixation of the auxiliary toilet stool seat cannot be ensured, and when the auxiliary toilet stool seat is used while the immobile fixation thereof is not ensured, there have been rare cases where fine scratches are caused on the seat of the western-style toilet stool.